


tick tock goes the clock

by pllsetskyonice (hma1313)



Series: Giacometti Week 2017 [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Timers, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 16:42:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11810028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hma1313/pseuds/pllsetskyonice
Summary: Victor Nikiforov is Chris' soulmate.This cannot be happening.





	tick tock goes the clock

**Author's Note:**

> For Giacometti Week Day 2: Time
> 
> This can be [read on tumblr](http://pllsetskyonice.tumblr.com/post/164210714699/tick-tock-goes-the-clock) if you prefer.

The timer on Chris’ wrist stops when Victor Nikiforov first acknowledges him at a skating competition, throws him a rose, and says that he’ll see him at the Worlds. Chris can’t quite believe it, because this is Victor Nikiforov, winner of multiple gold medals, internationally famous, world champion Victor Nikiforov, but now he’s also apparently Chris’ soulmate. 

Victor Nikiforov is Chris’ soulmate.

This cannot be happening.

* * *

It totally is happening though, because the timer on Chris’ wrist stays at 00:000:00:00 and it doesn’t move. He stares at it for hours until his eyes go bleary and he’s not entirely sure 0 is a number anymore, then stalks Victor’s social media, looking for any hints that Victor’s timer has stopped too.

Nothing comes.

* * *

Chris does see Victor at the Worlds, and he happens to catch sight of his timer when all the skaters are in the locker rooms getting changed.

It’s still ticking.

Chris tries not to feel too disappointed.

* * *

Somehow, Victor ends up at Christophe’s eighteenth birthday celebrations. Chris isn’t really sure how or why Victor has turned up, but he’s not going to complain. He lets Victor in and introduces him to all of his friends, and then the drinking starts.

Chris has lost count of the number of drinks he’s had when Victor sits down next to him, brandishing a bottle of Sambuca. He pours out a couple of shots and pushes one in Chris’ direction with a smile. “So,” Victor says casually as he does his shot, “who’s your soulmate? I noticed your timer’s stopped.”

“You,” Chris blurts out because he’s drunk and not thinking straight and the filter between his brain and his mouth is virtually non-existent at this point. 

Victor is taken aback, his eyes wide. “No, I’m not,” Victor says. “My timer’s still going.”

“That doesn’t mean I’m not yours,” Chris says miserably. He’s researched this a lot, and there are many accounts of people’s soulmate clocks stopping but their soulmate’s not. One article called it ‘the clock that stopped too soon’ and another, on a slightly less positive note, said that ‘their clocks shouldn’t have started ticking at all’. 

Personally, Chris just thinks he’s cursed.

“Oh,” Victor says, looking confused, a frown set into his brow. “I see.” 

He goes quiet, staring at the shot glasses on the table. In the background, the other guests carry on talking and the music carries on playing, but for Chris and Victor, the room seems completely silent. 

“I’m sorry, Chris,” Victor says after the silence between has become more awkward than not. “I can’t… I’ve got to go.”

He presses a brief kiss to Chris’ cheek as he goes, leaving Chris feeling all kinds of confused. 

Chris reaches for the Sambuca bottle and pours himself another shot because he’s got to try and forget it all somehow.

* * *

The next time Chris sees Victor, he’s cut his hair. Somehow, it’s the final nail in a coffin that’s already being lowered into the ground.

* * *

Chris sees Victor’s timer stop at the Grand Prix Banquet when Yuuri Katsuki gets drunk and ask Victor to be his coach. Despite himself, Chris can’t help but smile, because at least Victor will finally be happy. Also, there’s a guy who Chris thinks is a retired ice dancer standing at the bar who’s been very obviously checking Chris out all evening, especially when he was stripped down to his underwear and dancing on the pole. 

Chris smirks and makes his way over to the guy. He has a feeling that everything is about to work out just fine, timers on wrists dictating who you’re supposed to be with for your entire life be damned. 

**Author's Note:**

> find me on [tumblr](http://pllsetskyonice.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/pllsetskyonice)


End file.
